1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silicon carbide self-aligned MOSFET (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor) having epitaxial re-grown layers for use in high powered device applications, and a method of manufacturing a silicon carbide self-aligned MOSFET having epitaxially re-grown layers.
2. Description of the Background Art
Silicon carbide (SiC) power MOSFETS are frequently made using a double-implanted MOSFET process (DIMOS), wherein implantation is used to create both the p-type base region and the n-type source region. An issue of concern is that the use of implantation damages the SiC. The quality of any oxide subsequently formed from the damaged SiC is poor. The reliability of SiC power MOSFETS is determined by how well the gate oxide is protected from the high voltage that the component must control.